


Tease Me

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [4]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - I really picture Seb as the kind of guy who would teases Chris while he’s talking about important stuff on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

They’d been apart for too long. Both of them wanting, needing each other. The kisses had gone from soft and gentle to desperate and rough making out on the couch. Both of them were panting, breathless and excited when Chris’ phone rang.

”Nnn, just ignore it,” Seb said.

Chris fumbled the phone out of his pocket. “Oh god, I can’t. I have to answer it,” he said as the phone rang a second time.

"Why, what could possibly be more important than kissing me?" Seb asked, pouting.

"My mother. God, don’t make that face," Chris said giving Seb’s lower lip a quick nip as he pulled away. "I have to take it."

He took a deep breath, steadying himself before he answered. “Hey Mom!” he said, hoping she wouldn’t ask what he had been up to. He shot a dirty look at Seb, who was still pouting.

Of course, she did ask. “Nothing much, Mom. Just uh, hanging out with a friend.”

Seb’s eyebrows shot up. A friend, huh? He snorted softly.

Chris held up a finger, shushing him. “No Mom, we were just watching a movie. No, it’s fine. I know you wanted to tell me about that thing for next weekend.”

Sebastian listened as Chris humored his mother. He huffed impatiently but Chris showed no sign of ending the call.

Seb decided to take matters into his own hands, so he slipped off the couch, positioning himself between Chris’ legs.

Chris looked, down startled. “What are you doing,” he mouthed. “Right, that caterer _was_ the best, Mom,” he said into the phone.

Seb began slowly stroking his hands up and down Chris’ thighs. Back and forth, back and forth.

Chris blushed, watching him through his heavy lashes, but he didn’t stutter. Even when Seb traced his fingers over Chris’ zipper, Chris just kept chatting.   
  
“Have you asked Scott what he thinks?” Chris asked, leaning back against the couch. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow,” he added after a minute, spreading his legs instinctively for Seb’s roaming hands.  
  
Encouraged, Seb deftly unfastened Chris’ pants, reaching in to rub a hand over his already hard bulge.  
  
He watched Chris, saw him struggling to keep his cool. But he’s broken a sweat now, his forehead shining as he bit his lip between responses. “No, Mom, c’mon. You have to serve beer!” 

“Will you stop!” Chris mouthed to Seb, that last reply to his mother having come out more of an exclamation than he intended. But what was he supposed to do now that Seb had somehow not only opened his fly, but had pulled out his cock. He tried his hardest not to gasp or moan inappropriately.

Seb’s eyes shone up at Chris as he ran a teasing finger along the length of Chris’ cock. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more.  
  
“We need to check and make sure that’s available,” Chris said, switching ears.

Seb took that opportunity to bring his mouth against Chris’ cock, softly blowing heated breath over the sensitive tip.

Chris barely bit back a groan as he let his head fall back against the couch.

That was Seb’s cue to put his tongue to work, licking and lapping around the shaft before taking more of it in his mouth and sucking

Chris bucked his hips, and gripped Seb’s hair, shoving his cock further into Seb’s mouth. “Right, okay. Mom, I’m sure it will be fine,” he somehow managed to say.

Seb hummed softly, using his hand to cover the part of Chris’ cock his mouth couldn’t. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip as Chris kept a grip on his hair. He didn’t even realize when Chris ended the call and threw the phone back into the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
